


Доверие к Силе

by KisVani



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Рамси проводит эксперименты над Силой. Какая удача, что Теон форсъюзер, верно?





	Доверие к Силе

Теон всегда считал себя особенным. Сила направляла его, подсказывала, как действовать, делала более ловким и более выносливым. С теми упражнениями, в которых детям Старков приходилось проливать семь потов, Теон справлялся играючи.  
В легендарные времена его бы отправили в Храм, обучили бы, но джедаи давно исчезли. Пусть Сила оставалась в мире, пусть собирались ордена, пусть навыки передавались от учителя к ученику, но это были только небольшие группы.  
И Теон не хотел присоединяться ни к одной из них.  
Он легко чувствовал чужую фальшь и знал, кому можно довериться. Это-то его в конце концов и подвело.  
Стоило понять, что предчувствия могут и обмануть, когда Теон не признал родную сестру.  
Стоило понять, что Сила и удачи скоротечны.  
Стоило понять, что нельзя доверяться незнакомцу.  
Но Теон не чувствовал фальши в Рамси. Потому что тот был безумен и истово верил в каждое своё слово… меняя мнение несколько раз в минуту.  
— Ты слышал о Дженне Зан Арбор? — спросил Рамси, затягивая ремни на запястьях Теона.  
Тот молчал. Когда он попытался в прошлый раз заговорить с Рамси, тот выбил ему зуб, сказав, что не разрешал говорить.  
— Ах… Дженна, — Рамси закатил глаза, — она занималась экспериментами над Силой много-много лет назад. Ей стёрли память, а один имперский офицер должен был уничтожить её датапад. Но он этого не сделал.   
Рамси подошёл к Теону и прижался к нему со спины.  
— Именно поэтому мы сейчас здесь, — сказал Рамси интимным шёпотом. — Не обещаю, что понравится, но обещаю, что будет больно.  
С этого начались эксперименты.  
Теон не был уверен, связана ли с ними жестокость Рамси. Скорее всего, ему просто нравилось причинять боль.  
Он покрывал тело Теона мелкими порезами, однажды — снял кожу с его руки и вслушивался в крики, мечтательно улыбаясь.   
Он втирал соль в раны и смеялся над корчами Теона, а потом слизывал корку. Мучительно медленно, словно был верным любовником, а вовсе не палачом.  
Он колол ему сыворотки, от которых внутренности горели огнём.  
Или, что было намного хуже, от них применение Силы становилось пыткой. Обнаружив, какая сыворотка так действует, Рамси пришёл в невероятный восторг. Он снизил мощность ограничителей и позволил Теону ощутить Силу. Боль скрутила все мышцы разом.  
— Сдохни-сдохни-сдохни, — шептал Теон, извиваясь на полу.  
— Ну зачем же так нервничать? — Рамси присел рядом и нежно погладил его по голове.  
Теон попытался откинуть его Силой, но добился только того, что Рамси немного покачнулся, а от нового приступа боли он сам потерял сознание. Но ненадолго, потому что его привёло в себя ведро холодной воды, и пытка продолжилась.  
Иногда Рамси опускал «рамку», на которую приковывал Теона, выставлял вверх его обнаженный зад и трахал тем, что попадалось под руку. Как правило, это оказывалась или одна из опустевших колб, или рукоять виброножа. Использовать собственный член ему явно не хотелось.  
— Применение Силы, когда ты пытаешься защититься, это естественная реакция, — как-то раз Рамси снизошёл до объяснений. — Поэтому мне интересно, будешь ты это делать или нет.  
Теон в таких случаях не мог удерживать рвущуюся Силу. И если Рамси вкалывал ему нужные сыворотки и принимался драть его горлышком колбы, то пытка становилась особо жестокой. Теона скручивало и снаружи, и изнутри, всё его тело превращалось в единый сгусток боли.  
Если бы не бакта-камера, то Теон умер бы через неделю или две. Но Рамси каждый раз его спасал, почти вытаскивал с того света. И говорил, жадно глядя на него:  
— Кажется, на тебе осталось слишком мало моих отметин.  
Рамси пропускал через Теона электричество снова и снова, пока тому не начинало казаться, что ещё немного, и он вылетит из собственного тела, а то и осядет на пол кучкой пепла.   
Теон ругался, проклинал Рамси, а потом начал умолять его прекратить. И тот иногда прекращал. Освобождал кандалы, прижимал к себе и целовал макушку.  
— Тише, ничего страшного, — говорил он, — продолжил попозже.  
Правда, Рамси нарушал собственное слово и продолжал немедленно, заметив, что Теон недостаточно сговорчив.  
И он обещал ему быть сговорчивым. Обещал делать всё, что только скажут. Мысль о том, чтобы применить Силу без разрешения Рамси, уже давно пугала фантомной болью.  
— Знаешь, думаю нам пора сделать перерыв в экспериментах, — сказал он как-то. — Ты бы этого хотел? Отвечай!  
Теон хотел сказать: «Да, конечно!», но выдавил из себя иное:  
— Если вам этого хочется.  
Рамси улыбнулся ему так светло, будто ему только сообщили нечто невероятно хорошее.  
— Мы близко, — сказал Рамси, а потом признался: — эксперименты по отделению Силы от её носителя не совсем удачны, но вот подчинить этого носителя у меня получается.  
Теон растянул губы в ответной улыбке. Он не совсем понимал, о чём говорит Рамси, но ощущал, что тот как будто рад.


End file.
